Feeling the Blues
by QuillVA
Summary: After Alex turns Justin blue in Wizards on Deck, Justin decides he needs to take some action. Warning: Contains spanking. Don't like it, don't read it.


Feeling the Blues

Alex sat on the bed fuming. Grounded? Justin was completely overreacting. So, she had turned him a _little_ blue. It was funny. And, besides, he was only her brother, he couldn't ground her. Still, her defiant thoughts didn't stop Alex from jumping when her brother opened the door to their room. She pouted a little to make up for it and threw him a glare. Justin closed the door behind him, and Alex felt uneasy in spite of her self. It might have just been the fish tacos, but her stomach was doing somersaults. The look on her brother's face was one she hadn't seen before. He sat down in the chair across from the bed.

"Alex, I can't believe you did that. It was completely devious, and immature, and… Ok, I guess I can believe you did that", Justin watched his sister's face change from anger to non-caring.

"It was a harmless prank"

"Harmless?" that was just like her, not to think things through. She was so irresponsible, "Alex, what if someone else had climbed into the hot tub before I did?"

"Who cares? So they would have turned blue. It's not permanent… I think. I'm not gonna lie. The teacher said it would dye anything water touches, and after that it was all just words" she trailed off into a laugh.

"That's exactly right, Alex. It dyes anything that water touches. That includes me, your hands, and oh yeah, THE HOT TUB", Alex shrank a little at his tone. She hadn't thought of that.

"Yeah, that's right. I just spent the last twenty minutes convincing Mr. Moseby not to charge us. I had to promise to give him my Captain Jim Bob collection of pocket hankies. Those were my favorite hankies, Alex. _My_ _favorite_."

"Well, sorry", Alex said pouting, "I just, I didn't think about it, ok"

"No, it's not ok. And, I did think about it Alex. I'm sorry, but I think you need to be punished", she rolled her eyes again.

"Yeah, I know. You want to ground me in Hawaii. But, come on, let's be realistic. I'm just going to find a way to get out of it, so why don't we just do the thing where you lecture me, and I ignore you, then you yell, feel bad, hug me, and tell me you love me"

"I wasn't going to ground you Alex. You'll just use magic or your evil brain twisting devices to get out of it. So, I decided to… I'm going to spank you"

Alex jumped off the bed, disbelief written all over her face. Spank her? He couldn't spank her. She put her hands on her hips and took a few steps back. He must have been joking, but the look on his face was dead serious. He had to be insane.

"You _cannot _spank me. Mom is the only… I mean, not even Dad spanks me, and he's my _parent_."

"I've made up my mind, Alex. I'm going to do this"

"I'll tell Mom, she'll totally flip"

"Fine, tell her", Justin said, with more confidence than he felt. That was one of the first things he'd considered when developing his plan, "When we get home, I'll explain what happened. And if she thinks I was wrong" he gulped a little at the thought, "Then I'll just accept my punishment. But, I think what I'm making the right decision. You can't just run around Hawaii thinking you got away with this. So, let's just get this over with. Come here"

Alex stood there, frozen. This could not be happening. She searched her brother's face for a sign that he would budge. Any sign. Just a little sign. Like, a miniature, tiny, elf sized sign. Oh, god. There were no signs. He was serious.

"Alex", at her brother's low command, she felt herself moving to his side. He awkwardly guided her over his lap. The position felt strange for both of them, and Justin hesitated for a moment, unsure where to begin. He patted her bottom once or twice, and then cleared his throat.

"So, umm, do you know why you're getting this spanking?" he asked in a shaky voice. Why was he so nervous? It wasn't like _he_ was the one getting spanked.

"Hmm, let's see. Because my brother is an overbearing jerk", even in this vulnerable position, Alex was still smarting off. She let out a little squeal when her brother's hand came down hard on her butt. It hurt a little more than she expected.

"Try again"

"Sorry, I meant an overbearing BLUE jerk", another squeal came with even harder swat. Alex squirmed a little. She didn't want to admit defeat, but her bottom was already stinging a little and they hadn't even started the spanking. This was so unfair.

"Alright. Since you want to be difficult, how about we just get this skirt out of the way", Justin flipped the green skirt up, knowing that it would get his sister's attention. She let out a frustrated groan and squirmed even more, "Now, why are you getting this spanking"

Alex heard the change in confidence in his voice. She knew he had the upper hand, and she really didn't want to feel that hand with only her underwear as protection. She kicked one last time in defiance, and answered his question.

"For putting blue dye in the hot tub"

"And why was that wrong"

"Because, now you look like a smurf. Oww!"

"Alex"

"Ok! Because it died the hot tub blue, and we could have been charged for it. Ok?" she kicked her legs again. That last swat had really hurt. This spanking was totally going to suck.

"Good. Well, let the spanking begin, I guess", Justin said awkwardly, starting in with a few lighter spanks. Alex barely reacted, determined not to let him know it hurt. He brought his hand down harder and faster, but still couldn't get a response. He knew that it probably hurt more than she was letting on. He could feel the heat even through her underwear. Maybe he should pull her panties down, but then again, Mom would probably kill him if he did. Instead, he just moved his spanks to her thighs and the area right above. Alex hissed and gave up on not struggling. Soon she was squirming and dodging the spanks, and owwing at every opportunity. Justin decided this would probably be the best time to lecture her.

"Alex, (spank) you (spank) could have cost us (spank) a lot of money (spank, spank, spank)"

_Owww. I know. I'm, owww. Stooooop. I'm sooooorrrry._

"You need (spank) to start thinking (spank) about the consequences (spank) of your actions (spank, spank)"

_I wiiiiillll. I will. Pleeeeeaaaase._

"I understand that you were mad at me (spank). That's fine (spank). But you had better learn (spank) how to con- (spank) trol (spank) your (spank) self (spank, spank, spank, spank, spank)"

_Oww. Okaaaaaaaaaay. I wiilllll. I'll be good, Justin. I prommmiise. Owwwwwww._

Alex broke down, unable to squeeze anymore words through her tears. Justin laid down a few more half hearted swats, and then stopped, rubbing her back gently as her cries calmed down. After a while, he helped her to stand up.

"Are you alright?" he asked, pulling her into a hug. She nodded into his chest, "You don't hate me, do you?"

"Not any more than usual", she said, pulling back so he could see her small grin, she made her way towards the door, drying her eyes "I'm going to go get some water. Oh, and Justin… I really am sorry"

"I know you are. Just… promise me, you won't do anything else stupid during the trip"

"Uh huh, yeah, I'm not making any promises", Alex chuckled, closing the door behind her before her brother could speak. He growled, and then smiled. That was his sister.


End file.
